


Telephone

by riottkick



Series: AHS [6]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Hotel
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9946412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/riottkick





	

Alice sat on the bed in room sixty-one, as she slowly died of boredom. Her wife, Elizabeth, wasn't going to be there for a couple of days. Before she could close her eyes and relax, she felt herself getting wet. 

“God, I need Elizabeth,” Alice said out loud, grabbing her phone. She needed her wife, and thankfully, it was nighttime. 

Dialing her number, Alice was thankful that Elizabeth answered on the second ring.

“Hey, baby, what's up?” she asked as she answered the phone.

“I'm kinda, actually, I'm really horny.” she spat it out, because with her wife, Alice was very comfortable.

“Mm, baby, I want you to touch yourself. Think of me touching and kissing your pretty pussy. I want you so wet,” Elizabeth moaned into the phone. Alice did just that, sliding her hand into her panties. 

“Elizabeth, I want you so bad!” she moaned, as she rubbed her clit.

“Good, tell me when you're close to coming.” she said to Alice, and with a few more rubs, she was closer than before.

“I'm so close, I'm gonna come,” Alice moaned, and Elizabeth moaned. 

“Come, baby. Come!” she demanded, and Alice did just that. The feeling wiped throughout her whole body. Sending shivers down her spine.

“Good girl. I'm gonna have to go now, goodnight baby. I love you.” 

“I love you too, Elizabeth.”


End file.
